1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a roll restricting device, and more particularly, to a roll restricting device which is operatively configured for comfortable securement around an individual, such as an infant or child, in order to prevent undesirable rolling over.
2. Background Art
To the best of Applicant's knowledge, a roll restricting device as disclosed herein does not currently exist. However, the need for a roll restricting device has become more evident, particularly among families with babies or children having certain medical conditions. To be sure, a device which restricts individuals from undesirable rolling over is highly desirable for a plurality of reasons.
A number of medical conditions may necessitate the use of a roll restricting device including, among others, mitochondrial disease. According to the United Mitochondrial Disease Foundation and the Cleveland Clinic Health Information Center, approximately one in 4,000 children in the United States will develop mitochondrial disease. Mitochondria contain the genetic material present in every cell in the body and are responsible for converting food and oxygen into energy. For individuals with mitochondrial disease, the mitochondria fail, and less and less energy is generated within the cell, leading to cell injury and even cell death. If repeated, this process may cause whole systems to fail, and the quality of life of the person in whom this is happening may be severely compromised. Depending on which cells are affected, symptoms may include, among others, loss of motor control, muscle weakness, muscle pain, and poor growth. For infants and children, such symptoms of mitochondrial disease can hinder many important developmental milestones and may even cause developmental delays. For example, crawling requires great arm, back, and leg strength. It is often easier for a child to move about by simply rolling around on the ground. This form of mobility may continue to serve a child with mitochondrial disease as their primary means of mobility even into their toddler and preschool years. In such cases, crawling would be beneficial in order to further develop and strengthen the arm, back, and leg muscles, and to promote coordination thereof. The use of a roll restricting device is, therefore, highly desirable for parents of children with mitochondrial disease and other medical conditions which affect, for example, the muscles. By preventing rolling over, the child will attempt other forms of movement, such as crawling and, in time, walking.
It is also desirable to prevent babies from rolling over during sleep. According to the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD), in 1993, the American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP) released its first policy statement on reducing the risk of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS). The statement recommended that all healthy infants be placed on their backs to sleep (supine position) in order to reduce the risks of SIDS. Shortly thereafter, the NICHD joined with the AAP, the SIDS Alliance (now First Candle/SIDS Alliance), the Association of SIDS and Infant Mortality Programs, and the Maternal and Child Health Bureau of HRSA to launch the Back to Sleep campaign to help inform all parents and infant care givers about the importance of back sleeping. Since then, the percentage of infants placed on their backs to sleep has increased dramatically, and the rates of SIDS have declined by more than 50 percent. A roll restricting device is, therefore, highly desirable for use by infants during sleep. Parents and/or caregivers can prevent an infant from rolling from a supine position to a prone position (on their stomach) and, in turn, greatly reduce the risk of SIDS.
Moreover, while the supine position is recommended for sleep, the AAP does recommend supervised prone position time or “tummy time” while the infant is awake in order to strengthen and develop upper body muscles as well as to prevent skull deformities. A roll restricting device is, therefore, highly desirable for parents of infants in order to encourage “tummy time.” By preventing the infant from rolling over from the prone position, such supervised “tummy time” can occur.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to satisfy the commercial demand for a roll restricting device which is operatively configured for comfortable securement around an infant and/or child in order to prevent undesirable rolling over.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.